Its just a girl thing
by E.Wallis.7100
Summary: Bella gets her period , and the cullens help her get through it ...please review


Edward lays beside me as finish my second box of cookies . They are so yummy . I roll over , gazing into his deep darkening eyes. He's hungry. It amazes me that after tasting my blood , he no longer finds it so difficult to be around me . At least that's what he says , he may just be trying to ease my conscience and make me feel more comfortable around him. I am always comfortable around him , there is no need for any extra attempts.

"Do you know how gorgeous you look when you're in bed", his voice flows out of him like warm honey . He plants a hard kiss on my lips .

"I think you're looking in a mirror" I giggle.

"Come , Alice saw a thunderstorm in the mountains , it will be directly over them at twelve thirty , it's baseball time" . Edward sounds so excited by the prospect of a harrowing game of baseball . He is such an adolescent . Even if he is 109 .

"Really? Edward do we have to , I'm not really in the mood .I feel sleepy and cuddly". I roll into his arms and squish my head into his chest . It's solid and cool , and provides comfort to feel his smooth marble complexion .

I feel his mood shift and gaze up at his face , it looks disappointed , like a child walking past a candy store and not being treated by a trip inside .

"Okay Bella , we can stay here . If that's what you want love , then we will stay"

He is so good to me , my heart melts after his kind remark , and my mind changes .

"No , its fine , come on , I'll get my coat , let's go." I kiss him softly then roll off the bed , then plod downstairs , Edward trailing behind me.

I shrugged my coat on groan as an ache surrounds my body. Edward appears in the doorway and wraps his hand around mine. Charlie peers round the living room doorway. "Bye Bells".

"See you later Dad , don't worry , there's the number for pizza on the fridge for later "

"Thanks Bells , you go on and have a good time , not too late ok?"

"I won't keep her to late Chief Swan" , Edward interjects.

"I'm sure you won't" , Charlie says . And with that he disappears back towards the beckoning couch .

I become aware that Edward and Charlie are not going to be very friendly for a while , thanks to my regular disappearing acts and my very recent ungrounding .

We descend out the door and make our way towards the huge truck, Emmett's pride and joy. Edward chuckles, " He is being a lot more civil for your sake you know , you should've heard what he was thinking."

"Well the thing is Edward" I snap , "I can't hear what he is thinking because I am not an Vampire , and that is because you are too stubborn to change me"

Woah , where did that come from ? Alice leaps from Emmett's truck and flashed over to me . "Bella , what's wrong ?"

" Don't humour me Alice , don't pretend you didn't see this coming ."

Whoa , where the hell did that come from? Tears pool in my eyes and guilt washes over me . "I'm sorry , to both of you , I didn't get much sleep last night and its making me grouchy. I'm so sorry Alice , that was totally unnecessary ."

"It's totally fine Bella , everyone has off days , come on , the thunderstorm should hit the mountains in half an hour , Esme and Carlisle are already up there setting up." And with that , she dances her way back to the truck and sweeps her way inside . I love Alice , she's so easy going about human tendencies . Especially with her being a woman too. She understands everything .

"Bella , are you sure you don't want to just go back inside ? We don't have to go , especially if you haven't been sleeping well, is it the nightmares again? Bella , you can tell me , I want to help you."

"Edward it fine , I never sleep as well when you aren't by my side , and you needed some downtime last night . I can't expect you to be my bodyguard every night . I'm glad you get to go have fun ."

"Bella , I like being with you , come , let's go back inside", he says sweetly.

"No Edward it's fine, let's go play , I want to" I protest.

"Are you sure? You don't seem your usual self"

"Edward I'm fine"

We are interrupted by the blast of the horn in the truck , and Emmett's bear faced grin peers out of the window . "Come on guys , I wanna play ball"

Edward and I slide into the truck , and Edward straps me into my harness . We glide down the road , speeding onto the familiar dirt track that follows up to the mountains . Alice turns to me and begins chatting about random gossip and I listen as intently as possible . I feel like I need to make up for my outburst earlier. Edward's cool thumb caresses my hand , sending Goosebumps all over my skin. He laughs loudly at the jolly banter passing between himself and Jasper about Emmett's baseball tactics. The road becomes bumpier and we bounce along, the truck rocking in every direction. I suddenly become nauseous , and drop my head back . Alice becomes preoccupied in a whispered conversation with Jasper , leaving me distracted . I feel myself getting warmer , and pray for the nausea to pass . We continue along the track , bouncing and rocking .The chuckles in the car grow , excited vampires . It's a joy to see them all so happy. Then suddenly we hit a pothole , the truck lurches forward and my stomach rolls .

"Edward quick , get me out , I'm gonna throw up"

"What? Bella what's going on?"

"Edward , get me out . Now!"

"Emmett, pull over now" Alice shouts . Emmett steers the car to the edge of the track rapidly . Edward has already undone my harness , fled to my door and yanked it open , hauling me out .

I pelt down into the bushes and Edward follows at my side . "Leave me" , I splutter and continue to stumble further away . Edward disappears and my stomach rolls again , I heave and my lunch spills out onto the greenery .

"Nice , but I think the idea is to keep the food _inside_ your stomach."

I turn my head slightly and wipe my mouth. Jacob . His presence alarms me yet is a mild comfort to the nausea .

"That's not funny Jake"

Jake chuckles and strolls over to me . He's so large , he towers over me . "So, erm, you good or ..?"

Good old , awkward Jake . "I'm good , I should probably get back to-"

"The bloodsuckers"

"Ermm , yeah , I guess, we were just off to play baseball and I guess I got a little carsick" I say , embarrassed . " There's a seat in the truck if you wanna come with? Come hang out with the pale faces ?" It would be nice to try and make Edward and Jacob bond , they are both so important to me , it would be a blessing to be able to spend time with both of them for once .

"Naa bells , I mean , I don't think that's a good idea , the leeches wouldn't want me there anyway"

"Oh , right , sure , okay" I cannot hide the disappointment in my voice .

"Look , Bella , I want to spend time with you , don't get me wrong , I just don't wanna cause a scene, but if it's what you want , and the Cullens don't mind , then I guess I'll come along or whatever."

On cue , Edward reappears by my side . "Bella , are you okay , would you like to go home?"

"No Edward I'm fine , just a little car sick. Do you mind if Jacob comes along and plays with us ?"

"Bella . Im not sure it would be such a good idea to-"

"See!" Jacob interrupts , "Sorry Bella, think that's my cue to leave"

"Jacob , you didn't let me finish" Edward says calmly . " I was going to say that if it is what Bella wants , I'm sure myself and my family could make an exception to our , erm , situation with each other"  
I feel my face brighten at the prospect . Edward is so loving , I don't deserve him at all.

"Fine ,but don't expect me to be all pally with you, I'm only doing this to spend time with Bella , seen as you seem to have her occupied most of the time now , lead the way" Jacob grumbles, defeated . I hang back and let Jacob pass me , shuffling backward . Suddenly , my head spins , a blanket of dizziness covers me and I find myself leaning over as my stomach flips and send the cookies from earlier up into my throat . Edward is by my side in a flash , scooping my hair out of my face as the cookies make a second appearance . The blood rushes to my face and the embarrassment threatens to strangle me . Tears pool in my eyes .

"Bella , I'm taking you home" Edward says with authority. He scoops me up into his arms.

"Edward no , put me down this instant , like I said , I was just a little car sick , this is a bumpy track "

"Bella , you just threw up twice , are you sure you aren't sick? I just want to take care of you"

"You already take care of me Edward , please let's just go play, I want to , really."

"Fine" And with that the three of us made our way back to Emmett's truck and clambered in . Well , Jake and I clambered , Edward was graceful , like the angel he is .

"Lightweight" Emmett laughs.

"Just take it easy hey Emmett ?"Edward says defensively.

"What's with the wolf?" Rosalie snarls .

"He's here at Bella's request , don't try and start something Rosalie , its one day , get over it"

Rosalie spins her head and gazes out of the window . Edward whispers in my ear "Are you sure you're okay ? You still look pale , and really tired , you haven't been yourself today."

"You really know how to make a girl feel special" I joke . Edward looks worried , despite my attempts to lighten the mood. Alice wears a concerned look on her face and whispers something to Jasper .

"It's the mutt" I hear him reply , hushed . I pretend I heard nothing and glance at Jacob , who is staring down at his clenched fists . He is obviously feeling very uncomfortable, making me evn more grateful that he came. Before long we turn into a large meadow and I see Carlisle and Esme in the clearing , tossing a ball back and forth. Their love for each other radiates from them in golden waves .

We all depart from the car and the game flows well . I stand back mostly , umpiring at Esme's request .Watching Jacob run round with the Cullen's is rather entertaining . It is almost like there isn't a treaty between them. The whole family jokes and it's a pleasure to see them all so at ease , especially considering Jacobs presence. Jacob is getting involved nicely , but seems to be becoming tired as Jasper and Alice run rings around him . Emmett has restricted Rosalie from making sly comments towards Jacob , in an attempt to channel Rosalie's negative energy into the game . Carlisle no longer seems like a father to the Cullens ,but a brother , playful and childlike . I gaze at Edward , who looks ravishing in his baseball uniform . He must sense my staring , because he turns and gazes at me , giving me a cheeky smile . I love him so much.

Jacob strolls over to me and plonks himself down next to me on a log that Edward dragged from the forest for me to sit on. He scoots further next to me and we chat about the events of the game. He reluctantly admits that the Cullens are indeed faster than himself and we laugh for a while . It feels good to talk to Jacob without arguing or worrying about getting back to Edward. We talk some more about new movies and Billy and Charlie . For some reason I begin to feel uneasy , like a stirring inside me , and I feel like I have butterfies.

"Bella" , Esme calls . "We need a ruling." I stand up slowly and begin to tread forward towards the expectant vampires .

"You coming?" I turn back to Jacob. He is staring at me , eyes wide . "Bella , you're , you're bleeding"

On cue a stabbing pain pierces through my abdomen and horror strikes me, I hunch over and squeal slightly . No No No . Im not due for another week!

Alice and Edward turn their heads in sync , see me and speed over to me like lightning. Another intense stabbing pain leaves me hunched over unable to move . Edward looks from Jacob to myself , an yells "what've you done to her?" Jake doesn't speak . I Lean upwards slightly and see Jasper staring intently at me , hands fisted and eyes wide . Oh no , blood . Emmett senses my panic and pelts towards Jasper , who turns his back and flees into the forest before Emmett reaches him , no doubt with the intention of putting distance between himself and the blood.

Alice bends down and gazes softly at my face. Then spins rapidly to Edward ! "Calm down , Edward it's just a girl thing". With that Alice scoops me up and flees into the forest . I glance up and see a blur of trees , then mud , then we are back at my house, crossing over the road to my driveway . Alice lowers me down and hooks her arm through mine as we walk towards my front door. "Really sucks being a woman huh?" she grins sympathetically.

Charlie has left the house , no doubt to watch the game with Billy at Jacob's house . Oh god , what if Jacob says something , I don't need the embarrassing dad to daughter conversation about all things women. After a shower and a change of clothes , I enter my bedroom greeted by Alice , holding glass of orange juice and a box of Tylenol . "I couldn't see it earlier , that this was going to happen , because of the wolf , that's what Jasper and I were discussing . I couldn't see your future otherwise trust me Bella , I would have warned you and we could have prevented this little situation , so I'm really sorry Bella . But hey , now the dogs out of the way , I suggest you take these , because from what I've seen , trust me , you're gonna need them , you're in for a harsh few days ."

"Alice , no way should you be apologising , I'm so grateful that you got me out of there when you did. You are honestly such an angel , you're already like a sister to me ."

"Hey" she replies . "I was a fully functional woman once too you know , and so was Esme and Rosalie. And the boys aren't boys anymore , they're men , they get it , it's totally cool Bella"

Emotion overwhelms me and I sweep my arms around Alice , giving her the biggest hug . She returns he hug and rubs her cool hands up and down my back.

A knock on the door interrupts us and I turn my head to see Edward leaning gracefully against the frame . A stabbing pain leaves me crouching on the floor , curling up, wanting the floor to swallow me. Alice forces the pills in my face. "Eat up, I'll leave you two to it" . With that , she swoops out of the window , swinging graciously from tree to tree.

"It's nice to use the door rather than the window for once" he chuckles .

"Just give me a moment whilst I die of embarrassment" I mutter . I can't even look at him . I just want the ground to swallow me up .

"Bella , this is a completely natural thing and I don't want you to feel embarrassed about it or about talking to me about it ,and please don't feel the need to explain yourself , none of this is your fault okay?"

He is such a gentlemen . My anxiety melts away . He picks me up onto the bed , wraps my afghan round me and rocks me gently. I push my head into his chest and relish in the cool marble texture. "Bella , are you in any pain? Tell me honestly"

"Yes" I reply quietly .

"Then do as Alice said and take the pills"

I do as I am told and drain the glass afterwards . "Do you mind me asking questions about your cycle Bella , you have to be honest with me . I can't tell what you are thinking"

"I don't mind Edward, you know I'm comfortable talking about anything to you"

"Well , question 1 … shouldn't you have known today was coming"

"No Edward , I'm not all that regular , there isn't a set date like most girls"

"Okay and question 2 , how much does it hurt ? Is it really bad ?"

"It's pretty bad , can I ask you a question now?"

"Of course Bella, ask anything love"

"Is it bothering you , the , erm , the blood I mean?" Why am I so embarrassed about talking about something so natural with the man I love. I just told him I wasn't . The most gorgeous , considerate , loving man.

"Not really , the blood is dead , so it doesn't have such a strong pull , although it is still minorly appealing , besides Bella , I lost the craving for your blood when you nearly-" His voice becomes hushed and his eyes sadden , "When you nearly died"

"Which time?" I question humorously and smirk . He doesn't appear to be amused .

"Bella , you know I will never let any harm come to you again . I would rather die than see you getting hurt , hence my trip to the volturi .I can't stand seeing you in pain" I can hear the hurt in his voice and it hurts me too.

In an attempt to lighten the mood , I reply "This week is going to be a difficult one for you then, but no running off , I will need your cuddles" I push myself further into his arms and nuzzle my head against his shoulder blade.

"Never again love", he plants a soft , smooth kiss on my forehead.

"So, if the blood doesn't bother you?" I ask, "Why did Jasper run?"

"Being our newest vegetarian , the blood , though less appealing to us oldies , would still have a certain appeal to him , and he didn't want to pose as a threat . Alice is with him now and he's perfectly calm . He thinks he owes you an apology"

"He owes me no such thing" I declare , rather angry that Jasper feels this way.

"There is no changing his mind , just accept the apology Bella , for his sake , let him be the gentleman"

"I must have looked so weak and pathetic"

"Bella , none of us feel that way , even Rosalie is sympathetic , half my family are woman Bella , they can all empathise , us men can only sympathize , but none of us , especially me , find you 'Weak and pathetic' at all"

"What happened with Jacob after my , erm , departure?"

"Once his panic wore off , he asked me to let you know that he would see you around when you were feeling better, the wolf isn't very mature for his age , is he ?"

"Jacob is very mature for his age" I jump to his defense , "He is just inexperienced"

"I suppose that is a fairer description" Edward admits .

I glance at the clock , only one thirty in the afternoon . Wow , it feels later with everything that's happened today . The Tylenol is beginning to ease the pains and I relax . I close my eyes at rest my head on Edward as he scoots down the bed and reaches for the blanket . He wraps it around me and my eyes fall droopily into a dreamless sleep.

When I wake , it is just past five , Edward is nowhere to be seen , but Alice is perched on my windowsill. "Hey sleepyhead" she chuckles . "Edward left you with me whilst he has a chat with Jasper . Edward probably told you , he feels bad"

"His guilt is totally unnecessary Alice , I told Edward that"

"That's why Edward had gone to talk to him , then I think they are off to hunt , not too far away , he will be back by tomorrow morning . He left you a note ." She points to my bedside desk , and sure enough , his elegant handwriting is caressing a silk woven envelope. It feels a crime to tear it open.

His calligraphy is magnificent , I feel as though I should frame this letter.

My Dearest Bella ,

I remember I promised I would not run off , but this little trip is for Jasper's benefit rather than my own . I have however , left you in the capable hands of my dear sister and I assure you she will take good care of you whilst I am not by your side .

I will be back before you wake tomorrow morning . I have assured Alice that you will need sleep and instructed her not to keep you up all night with gossip and romantic comedies .

All my love , forever

Edward

What an angel . I glance over at Alice , who has been waiting patiently , but looks as though she my burst with excitement . "Slumber party!" she squeals excitedly . I cannot help but mirror her huge grin .

"Just give me a second to freshen up" I reply . I excuse myself to the bathroom and return to an eager Alice with a large gift bag that looks to be full to the brim .

"It's the ultimate period kit" she smiles . "Come on, come on, come on" she beckons.

I cannot help but laugh at her strange enthusiasm , and settle next to her on the bed . One after another she pulls out a set of three rom coms , a pint of ice cream , a large spoon , a jumbo box of Tylenol , "I remember how much it hurts" she inputs , shrugging her shoulders , a box of tissues , the fluffiest blanket I have ever seen , I bag of salted pretzels and a hot water bottle. I marvel at the effort she has gone too , and hug her hard , squeezing her as tight as I can , "Alice you are most definitely my best friend ever." I smile .

We spend the rest of the evening putting my new ' Ultimate period kit' to use and I eventually drift off to sleep around 3 am .

I wake to the rain batting against my window and look around wearily at my clock . It is ten am . Charlie will be at work by now , no doubt Alice will have chatted to him this morning . I look around for her and see not only Alice , but Edward too , cross legged on my carpet , playing Chess , a much loved game for the two of them . I chuckle inwardly . I am more surprised to see Jasper perched rigidly in my chair , staring lovingly at Alice . "Morning love" Edward looks up at me momentarily , then his eyes flash back to his game . This is entertaining , because Edward can tell exactly where Alice is thinking of moving , but Alice can already see Edward move. This makes an entertaining spectatorship. Alice smiles up at me , then glares playfully at Edward , he sticks his tongue out at her , and then both their heads are back at the board .

"I feel I should apologise for my behaviour yesterday Bella , it was inconsiderate and immature , I am sorry " Jasper says proudly . It takes me by surprise , and my head swings round to him . He is sat looking down at his intertwined fingers , tapping his foot . He looks guilty , and my heart drops to think that he feels so bad about a natural instinct. If anything , he was trying to protect me .

"No , Jasper there is no need to be sorry at all , I promise . Please don't feel any guilt at all." He doesn't look at all convinced and I try to mentally plan a response that will show Jasper that he isn't not in the wrong .

My train of thought is interrupted by a crippling pain in my abdomen and I groan in pain loudly . I feel as though I have been stabbed . Wow , Alice was right . This week is gonna be painful . I'm glad that Edward and Alice are here for me in these painful human moments , and according to Alice , as well as Edward , their whole family is here for me too . Both Jasper and Edwards eyes widen with what I presume is worry and shock at my painful outburst, but Alice turns her head calmly and nods at the Tylenol and glass of juice next to my lamp . Jasper and Edward look at Alice , puzzled by her calm resolve . Alice ignores them and leans forward over the board , knocks Edward's king down and smiles a sly smile . Proudly , she grins up at Edward. "Checkmate!".


End file.
